percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: New Friend
"If your really Spartacus why not start a revolt and escape this place?", I asked. "To what purpose?, to see all those close to me die. I already lost everyone I love, family, friends, and loving wife. Their is nothing for me to escape to, their is only the Colosseum", he said. I started to think about what he said, I have no clue to what I would if I had to go through what he went through. "Now rise and lift sword for your opponent will Raskos". "Raskos?", I said. I stood up and saw a laistrygonian giant walking towards me. He looked like th usual giants of his kind, tall and ugly. He carried a long wooden spear that was taller than me. Usually I wouldn't be scared because I fought more powerful creatures than him but I wasn't at full strength and that means if I fight this guy I could die. "Demigod!, you smell like my favorite food, SEAFOOD!", he said breathing his funky breath in my face. "Did you tell me that I smell like fish?". Well I am the son of Poseidon so I guess I smell like fish to a monster but I was still insulted. He pointed his spear at me and aimed it at my heart. "Demigod I will enjoy beating you to near death boy", he said. His breath was terrible, it smelt like a dead rabbit dipped in rotten milk. He rose the spear ready to drive it into my chest but I had no plans to die yet so I rolled out the way. When I got up and put my hand in my pocket and reached for Stream Surge. Thank the gods I still had it, I flipped it in the air. When it landed in my hand it became nothing?. "Stream Surge why aren't you working", I said. Imust have looked crazy talking to a coin. "If that was suppose to turn into a weapon than you a re out of luck, those things don't work outside of a tournament", Raskos said . Great I had a powerful weapon I couldn't even use. He thrusted the spear forward and I dodged and stabbed with my wooden sword, which I forgotten that was wooden. "Bad move demigod, bad move". He picked me up with one arm and threw me into a stack of wooden boxes. He then threw into the ground again and started kicking me. My body was into much pain to do anything, I wasn't at full strength, Stream Surge wasn't working, and I think I have a few cracked ribs. He placed his spear tip between eyes and started to lick his lips. "Looks like I'm having seafood for dinner". I thought it was over for me when a small but quick man rushed to my aid and brought him down with a few moves and had the spear at Raskos' throat. "Raskos stop, hes only a boy", the man said. He looked like he was between his late 40's and early 50's, asian, and about my height. " My name is Lung Fae and I will be your new friend", he said. He helped me up and lead me towards the infirmary. Chapter 4: The Sorcerer's Daughter Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Chapter Page Category:The Colosseum Part 1